Harry Potter and The Secret of Sabriel
by Pariah164
Summary: Hey all! Well, it's chaptered. Doesn't mean it's any better...but I took time and chaptered it. Anyflip, have fun, read if ya wanna, and all that jazz. Laterz.
1. The Floo Powder Plan

Harry Potter and The Secret of Sabriel  
An original fanfiction by Karura  
Chapter 1-The Floo Powder Plan  
  
Disclaimer-All characters in this story are copyrights of J.K. Rowling. Except for Sabriel, who is a copyrighted character of Karura Koremanu, 2000. This is my first HP fic, please R/R!!  
  
Harry Potter was absolutely fed up. All 14 years of his life, he had lived an unbearabe life with the Dursleys on Pivet Drive, number 4. The only amount of power Harry had over them was the threat of his godfather, Sirius Black, not receiving word from him, and even that was wearing out. Harry needed a plan, a plan to escape the Dursleys-once an for all. Once again, he was forced to pick the lock on the cupboard to get his wizarding stuff out. Once again, he had to do his work by the light of a flashlight, hiding all of it under the loose floorboard under his bed. One morning, Harry fell asleep over his homework, and when he woke up, he could hear his Aunt Petunia screaming for him to come down for breakfast. As he was packing the last of his homework under the floorboard, Dudley walked in. "What are you up to?" Dudley asked suspiciously.Harry got out from under the bed and walked by Dudley, saying ever so calmly, "Bite me." "MO-O-O-O-O-M!!! HARRY TOLD ME TO BITE HIM!!" Dudley shouted down the stairs. Uncle Vernon's voice called back, "So bite him!" Harry sighed. He only had 3 weeks left there.  
  
Once again, Molly Weasley (Harry's best friend Ron Weasley's mother), wrote a polite-as-could-be letter to his aunt and uncle asking Harry to come stay, but Harry managed to get the mail first, stashing the letter in his pocket. He remembered the threat given to him by Uncle Vernon after last term: "Remember, boy, ONE MORE LETTER from that-that FAMILY," he had sneered,"And you'll see the rest of the closet under the stairs for the rest of your life!" Harry, however, had been writing to and resceiving letters back-and-forth with Ron ever since school had ended.   
  
The night after his 15th birthday, Harry lay in bed, his quill between his teeth, reading a book that might help write his Herbology paper. Harry only had half a roll of parchment left to write, and he would be finished with all of his holiday homework. Just then, he heard a soft tapping noise on the window. Harry turned to see Hedwig, Pigwidgeon, and a tawny-colored owl flying near the window. Harry smiled ad leaped out of bed, letting the owls in through his window. Hedwig lighty pecked Harry's finger and flew to her cage, drinking some water. Harry opened the first package: It was a box and a letter from Ron.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
Well, I've considered the situation and I have thought up an idea that just might work. When your Aunt and Uncle go to the banquet this Saturday, take this sack of Floo Powder and teleport your things here. I only manage to sneak enough to make two trips, so send all your things first (I'll be sure to get them), then send yourself. Send your response with Hedwig, I'll keep her here."  
  
The letter went on with the usual rambling going on in the Weasley household. Harry nearly woke the Dusleys with his laughing when he read about Fred and George slipping a stink bomb into Percy's room. "Totally ruined his project for the Ministry..." Ron wrote. Harry finally consoled himself enough to open the box Ron sent along. It was a small leather bag, and sure enough, there was only about two handfuls of Floo Powder in it. Harry set the bag aside and read the peice of parchment he took off Hedwig's leg. It was a letter from Sirius. It was shorter than usual, reading,  
  
"Dear Harry-  
Please do not respond to this letter until you arrive at Hogwarts. Hopefully, by then, I'll have found a new hiding place. They're becoming scarce, and I was damn near caught two days ago. However, if anything highly unusual happens, be sure to send a letter.   
Sirius "  
  
Harry shook his head in exasperation and set the letter aside. Sirius was always worrying about him. He untied the thick envelope attached to the tawny owl, which flew away afterward. It was just the usual letter from Hogwarts, which seemed to get thicker each year. Harry looked at the clock by his bed; it read 3:00 A.M. Harry quickly scribbled a response to Ron, tied it to Pig, then turned to Hedwig. "Hedwig,"he began, "You need to go with Pig to the Burrow and stay with Ron. I'll be there tomorrow night. Do you have enough strength to take your cage with you?" Hedwig nodded and flapped outside the window. Hary gently held the cage outside, Hedwig grabbing it with her strong talons. Pigwidgeon and Hedwig flew off into the early morning dawn as Harry shut the window. He shoved the letters under the loose floorboard beneath his bed, laid out some clothes for tomorrow, and made sure that his trunk was hidden and packed, as it had been for weeks, along with his wizarding tools. Harry then flopped down on the bed, waiting for Aunt Petunia to start banging on the door.  
  
Later that evening, Petunia and Vernon Dursley were preparing to leave for the banquet. It was for Grunnings, Vernon Dursley's company. Petunia asked her husband, "Vernon, are you sure leaving him here is a safe idea?" Him being Harry. "It better be," Vernon said, "I'm locked him in the bedroom, and there are no spare keys."  
  
Harry laid on his bed, disgusted. This was an unexpected turn of events. He listened ruefully as Dudley waddled into his parents room and said, "How do I look?" Vernon, boasting-like, replied, "Atta boy Dudley! Always looking his best, the young chap!" After a few more minutes (which was pure torture to Harry), they gathered their things and walkeed out the door. As soon as Harry heard the car door slam, he jumped out of bed, and took the paper clip out of his dresser. "I learned a thing or two from Fred and George..." he said to himself. After successfully picking the lock, Harry grabbed his things from the closet and took them downstairs. He gently set his trunk in the fireplace, threw some Floo Powder on it, and cried, "The Burrow!" In a flash, his stuff was gone. Harry thought he would be home free when he heard a sound that made his blood run cold: the Dursley's car pulling into the driveway. Panicked, he got in the fireplace and tried to open the sack. The door opened and Vernon stepped in. "Ruddy forgot my wallet," he mumbled, not noticing Harry. Harry thought it'd be nice to give his "Uncle" one ast scare, so he threw the rest of the powder over him. Vernon heard the crackling of the fire and whirled aound just in time to see Harry cry out, "The Burrow!" and vanish before his eyes. 


	2. Sabriel's Interesting Introduction

Harry Potter and The Secret of Sabriel  
An original fanfiction by Karura  
Chapter 2-Sabriel's Intresting Introduction  
  
Disclaimer-All characters in this story are copyrights of J.K. Rowling. Except for Sabriel, who is a copyrighted character of Karura Koremanu, 2000. Enjoy!  
  
"The Burrow!" Harry cried. The scenery quickly changed from Uncle Vernon's shocked face to the living room of the Weasley household. Ron ran up to him as he came out of the fireplace. "Did it work?" Ron aksed exitedly. "I'm here, aren't I?" Harry replied. Ron snorted. "You don't have to be sarcastic about it." Harry smiled. "Sorry," he apologized, "Didn't get much sleep. So what's up?" Ron shrugged. "Nothing much," he replied,"Same old boring summer, as usual. Hermione plans to meet us in Diagon Alley when we buy our school things tomorrow." "Ron, honey, "a voice called from the kitchen, "I need you to pick the gnomes out of the garden for me!" Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh, mom..." he sighed. Right on cue, the plump, but kind, Mrs.Weasley entered the room. "Ronald Weasley! Did you hear what I-" She cut herself off as she saw Harry in the room. "Oh, hello Harry dear! I'm so glad your gaurdians agreed to let you stay with us for the next few days!" Mrs.Weasley said, smiling. "Uh, yeah, they were just peachy about it..." Harry muttered. Mrs.Weasley got a concerned look and asked, "Harry are you getting enough sleep? Maybe you should go take a nap..." Ron laughed while Harry insisted he was fine. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley, but I'm fine, really." Harry insisted. It took ten minutes of reassurance from Harry to escape from Mrs.Weasley to Ron's room. As Harry and Ron walked up the stairs, Harry commented, "She sure doesn't want anything bad to happen to me, does she?" "You think that's bad," Ron replied, "I have to live with her...  
  
The next day, Ron and Harry got up early and headed down to the Leaky Cauldron. It was a rainy morning, and it seemed to put everyone in a foul mood. They arranged to meet Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron at 8:00. By 8:10, she still hadn't shown up. "She's late," Ron muttered, "Why's she late?" "You're sure in a foul mood this morning,"Harry commented. "You didn't get waken up at 5 A.M." Ron scoffed in reply. Just then, the door to the Cauldron opened and Hermione stepped through the door, soaked to the bone. Harry asked, "Hermione, ever heard of an an umbrella?" Hermione scowled. "For your information, the weatherman predicted clear skies today." she said tentavely, wringing out the corner of her shirt. Ron raised an eyebrow and coomented, "This from the girl who dropped out of Divination?" Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Shut up, Ron!" she snapped. "Mr. and Mrs.Hyde?" Harry joked, "Can we get a move on, please?"   
  
The trio made their ususal rounds around Diagon Alley, and were passing by Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions when someone came outside, bumping into Harry. "Hey, watch it!" Harry said, frustrated. "Oh, I'm sorry, " the other person said politely. Harry looked up, trying to see the person's face, but it was covered with a light blue hood. "Please forgive me for bumping into you, I'm late for an appointment," the person continued, "See ya!" the perosn ran off then. Hermione muttered, "Of all the nerve...are you all right, Harry?" Harry stood and picked up his books. "I think so," he replied, "but who was that guy?" Ron said, "I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough. But he didn't look like a first year, did he?" Hermione said, "No, but...hey, maybe that was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" "Oh, please Hermione, why would the new DADA teacher be at Madame Malkin's?" Ron replied. "Well...anything's possible..." Hermione said, shrugging. Harry didn't hear the conversation, as he was trying to figure out the feeling he felt when that stranger passed by. He gently ran a figer over his scar, trying to shake it off.  
  
OoOoOoOo  
  
The woman ran around the corner, her light blue cape flying behind her. "I can't beleive the nerve of that guy," she said, " 'Hey, watch it!' He's lucky I was in a hurry, that little-" "Ahem," a voice interupted. She stopped and turned around, veiwing the source. "Ah, there you are," the stranger said, "I suppose you know what we need to discuss?" The woman nodded. "I know, I know, I don't have the payment," she said, "but just give me some time. I have three years of school to go through yet. You contacted Angela, I hope?" "Yes,"the stranger replied, "I have, and she was more than willing to pay half of your debt. He expects the other half soon." The woman waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "I'll give you the payment when I have it, no sooner, understand?" There was a silence. "All right," the stranger replied, "have it your way. But he doesn't like to wait long. So if he becomes impatient, I will track you down...I will..." The woman said nothing to this, but gave a short nod. The stranger vanished, and the woman said, "Yeah, just try. As soon as I arrive at Hogwarts, you won't be able to touch me." She threw the hood further over her head and walked back towards the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
OoOoOoOo  
  
By the following morning, the rainstorm lifted, as did Harry, Ron, and Hermione's foul moods as they sat in their compartment, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to depart. Hermione said, "I wonder who the new DADA teacher is going to be!"   
Ron said, "I know, I hope it's someone sane this time... that Mad-Eye Moony gave me the creeps." He shuddered, remembering. Harry said, "Guys, remind me when we arrive to write Sirius back. He told me to in his last letter, and I don't want to forget. "Sure Harry," Ron said, "I'll remind you." Then, as the train started to move, the door to their compartment opened. Standing there was Malfoy, flanked by his flunkies, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy sneered, "So, Potter, you decided to risk coming back to Hogwarts?" "Gee, is that a crime?" Harry replied sarcastically. Malfoy ignored him and continued, "You know, I wouldn't say you were in DANGER or anything, but isn't Voldemort still alive? Wouldn't Hogwarts be the first place he'd look for you?" "Shove off, Malfoy!" Hermione snapped. Malfoy glared at her. "Shut up, you filty Mudblood." he spat back. Hermione pulled out her wand and was about to shout soemthing when a voice shouted, "Hey!"   
  
They all turned around to veiw the source of the voice. What they found was a young woman, about 15 years old, with a very peeved off expression on her face. "You're ruining my sleep!" she shouted, flinging her long, dark-brown hair over her shoulder. She was clad in dragon hide boots, a long violet skirt, a loose high-collar navy blue shirt, and a light blue cape held in the front with a sapphire brooch. When no one said anything, the new girl snapped, "Take a picture, it'll last longer. Now I asked a question and I expect and answer!" She narrowed her turqoise eyes, daring someone to piss her off even more. Malfoy walked over to her. "Who the devil are you?" he asked, a hint of arogance in his voice. The girl smirked and pulled out her wand with a fingerless, black-gloved hand. "Name's Sabriel," she said, "And I'd like to test this out on the JERK who kicked the door of my compartment and hit my wolf in the stomach."  
Malfoy made an innocent face and said, "Ooops. I didn't know anyone was in there!" "Like hell you did, " Sabriel snorted back, "So you're the arrogant kid who did it, 'eh?" Harry noted that her voice sounded a bit like Hagrid's when he got angry. Malfoy said, "So what, it'll live." "My wolf is still a cub," Sabriel sneered, "And it is already sick. Now hold still so I can give you the beating you're begging for."  
  
-----TO BE CONTINUED----- 


	3. Conflicting Interests

Harry Potter and The Secret of Sabriel  
An original fanfiction by Karura  
Chapter 3-Conflicting Interests   
  
Disclaimer-All characters in this story are copyrights of J.K. Rowling. Except for Sabriel, who is a copyrighted character of Karura Koremanu, 2000. Enjoy!  
  
"So, why don't you just stand still and let me give you the beating you're begging for?" Sabriel sneered, punching a fist into her palm, stepping towards Malfoy with a look of malice in her eyes. Sabriel was eye level with Malfoy with her heeled boots on, so she could look straight into them, giving him a fright. Malfoy was afraid, but he didn't show it. Seemingly undaunted, he stood up straight and said, "Crabbe, Goyle, let's go. I have better things to do than beat her up." They walked out of the car, and Sabriel laughed. "The little runt was scared of me, eh? Heh, guess being raised by a rich wizard made him soft. He's all talk anyway..." Harry finally got the courage to speak up. "Um...excuse me?" he said. Sabriel turned to the three friends, seeming to just notice they were there.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that, but that little ...arrrgh... He was starting to tick me off." Sabriel said, laughing, "It's funny how people can act so brave and be so stupid." Ron laughed and said, "I'd have to agree with you on that one..." Sabriel shot a sidelong glance at him. "Case in point..." she muttered under her breath. Harry retorted, "Hey, what the heck is your problem?" Sabriel turned to Harry. She said, "That's none of your business...Hey!" Sabriel narrowed her eyes. "You're the rude kid I bumped into in Diagon Alley, aren't you?" Sabriel asked, her eyes getting the angry look again. Harry remained unnerved, "Talk about rude, YOU were the one who bumped into me!" he snapped. "Sabriel grabbed Harry by his shirt collar and growled "You little twerp! Why I oughtta-" Her words were interrupted by a large "OUCH!" from Harry. Sabriel looked down to see a young wolf cub biting on Harry's leg, growling deeply.   
  
Sabriel laughed, let Harry go, and gently lifted the wolf into her arms. "There, there, Apollo, it's OK..." Sabriel coaxed it, then laughed as he licked her on the cheek. Hermione asked, "What-what the heck is that?" pointing to Sabriel's arms. The cub stopped licking Sabriel and growled at Hermione, who took a step back. Sabriel smiled and replied, "Like him? His name's Apollo. I got him from the shelter back home. No one would take him 'cause they all said he wouldn't live past 5 years. I said bull and took him in. Isn't he the cutest thing?" Ron looked at the cub. It had rusty brown fur and electric blue eyes. And it was so small it could almost fit in the palm of your hand. "I guess you have a point, Sabriel," Ron remarked, "It is pretty cute..."he extended a hand to pet it, but the cub growled and snapped it's sharp teeth. Ron quickly with drew his hand, a peeved expression on his face. Sabriel laughed and said, "Hey, even roses have thorns. Well, I'll see you guys later, then?" She looked each one of them straight in the eyes. When she turned to Harry, however, he suddenly felt the same sensation he felt in Diagon Alley a few days ago. Hermione said, "Sure." Sabriel nodded. "All right then. See you later!" She started to walk out of the car when Hermione realized it. "Wait, you don't know our-" she was cut off as Sabriel held up a hand. "Hermione, Ron, Harry." she replied, pointing to each of them. Smiling at the shocked expressions on their faces, she shrugged and said, "I get clues."  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
When the train finally reached it's destination, Harry's leg had swollen to twice it's normal size. He limped off the plane (with Ron's support) mumbling, "Stupid wolf. What kind of breed WAS that?" The second the trio stepped off the train, Harry's leg shrunk back to it's natural form. Harry bent down and examined it. " Hm. How odd. There's not even teeth marks from that bite..." Ron exclaimed, "Well, you're fine then! See? She's not so bad." As they walked up the steps to Hogwarts, Hermione looked at Harry's leg with concern. "Are you sure you shouldn't go see Madame Promfry, just to be sure?" she asked. Harry snorted, "Please. That's just what I want to do, see the nurse on my first day back..." Ron agreed, saying, "He's got a point, Hermione." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Boys..." she muttered. "Hey you guys!" a voice called. The trio turned around to see Sabriel running up to them, Apollo clutched in her arms. "Geez, you three walk fast!" she complained, laughing. Ron replied to this saying, "Well, the crowd would trample us if we didn't. Hey, you sure Dumbledore's gonna allow him in the building?" He motioned to Apollo. Sabriel dismissed the subject with a wave of her hand. "He's just a wolf cub! He's also very obedient. How much trouble can he get into?" Harry rolled his eyes. "I wish she hadn't said that..." he groaned.   
  
Just then, Crookshanks let out two soft mews. Apollo's well-trained ears perked  
up at the sound, sniffing the air for the source. He peered inside Crookshanks' cage, eyes narrowed, teeth bared, growling at the now terrified cat. "Hey!" Hermione cried, "Your wolf is scaring my cat!" "So?" Sabriel shrugged, "What's your point?" "Make it stop!" Hermione insisted. "I can't do that." Sabriel replied. "Why not?" Hermione pressed on. Before Sabriel could answer a stern voice interrupted. "Miss O'Conner?" Sabriel turned to see Professor McGonagall, wearing the same stern look as always. She continued, "Miss O'Conner, may I see you in my office for a moment, please?" Sabriel nodded and turned to the threesome. "Gotta go. See you at the feast!" She walked towards Professor McGonagall and entered her office. As the door closed, Ron lowered his voice and asked, "Harry, what do you think?" "Of what?" Harry asked. "You know, the new girl. I've never seen her around Hogwarts before. " Hermione interjected, "So? Maybe she was home-schooled or something. She isn't any first year..." Hermione trailed off, leaving the conversation at a standstill as they entered the banquet room, sat at the Gryffindor table, watching the new first-years be Sorted.  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
Sabriel exited McGonagall's office, pleased with her choice of classes. Sabriel  
knew so much about potions, she earned the right to skip the class entirely. Pleased with herself, Sabriel walked down the empty hallway, sounds of The Sorting being heard in the distance. The silver bottoms of her dragon-hide boots clacked on the tile, setting an eerie echo through the hall. Sabriel gently petted Apollo as "Gyre, Sharon" was called up front and immediately proclaimed a Hufflepuff. The sounds of The Sorting became closer as Sabriel approached the banquet room. Suddenly all was silent. Sabriel stopped short, and clutched Apollo as her knees gave way. Sabriel tried her best not to drop him as she set him on the ground, to the best of her ability, and clutched her sapphire brooch. *No," Sabriel thought, *I won't let it control me again. Think of Apollo, Angela, Uncle..* Sabriel shut her eyes, fighting the change that scared so many... Apollo let out a whimper, and licked her hand. With this, Sabriel's eyes snapped open. Sabriel sighed, and stood once more, picking up Apollo with shaky hands. "Thank you," she whispered, "You saved me again." She paused as single, hot tear ran down her cheek. "I'm afraid of myself, Apollo." she whispered. Sabriel walked down the rest of the hallway in silence, walking into the banquet hall just as the final first year placed on the hat. "RAVENCLAW!" the Sorting Hat shouted. There was a great uproar from the Ravenclaw table as people stood to shake the newcomer's hand. Sabriel put a weak smile on her face, and walked over to the Gryffindor table, hoping no one saw the incident in the hall.  
But somebody did.   
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
Ron looked at Sabriel sat down at the table. She was smiling, but her skin was pale and clammy. She looked like she'd seen a ghost. "Sabriel," Ron asked gently, "Are you all right?" Sabriel's bright eyes widened slightly. "Hm? Oh, I'm fine, really. I must be a little tired." Sabriel replied, the color beginning to return to her face. Just then, the room fell silent as Dumbledore stood at the podium and proceeded to speak. "Welcome!" he greeted with a broad smile, " It's another fantastic term at Hogwarts! I see some new faces, and familiar ones as well..." as the usual banter continued, Hermione nudged Harry. "Look!" she hissed, "Hagrid's not here!" She pointed to the first empty place at the table. Harry replied, "Hermione, I'm sure he's just ill or something." Then Dumbledore said, "And without further ado, I'd like to welcome a new teacher to our ranks this year. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Clearwater!" There was half-hearted clapping as a new woman at the head table stood. She was African-American, and had long, wavy blonde hair which complimented her light lavender eyes. She took a small bow at the little applause she received and sat back down again. Sabriel narrowed her eyes, retaking the cold look she held when Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw her on the train. "Sabriel, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. "That woman...something about her seems awfully familiar. We'll see..."Sabriel muttered.   
  
She then noticed the empty plates that were once before her piled with food.  
Sabriel picked up a fork and proceeded to eat. All the tables were talking and laughing, and Sabriel noticed that each person had a specific someone to talk to. It made her feel a small, brief stab of jealousy and hurt, but she quickly pushed it away. She had been alone most of her life. Why would it be different here? Sabriel sighed and pushed around some vegetables on her plate. Hopefully she could just keep her head down, get through three years, and graduate a full witch. Just then, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Sabriel turned around to see Professor Clearwater standing behind her. "Oh, hullo. May I help you with something?" popped out of Sabriel's home-school-trained mouth. She cringed, but Clearwater barely seemed to notice. She merely said, "So, you are Sabriel O'Conner." Her voice was naturally soft and patronizing, but most definitely American. A yank, as some people called them. Sabriel remained unnerved. "How perceptive" she said politely. Professor Clearwater merely smiled. "I have a feeling you'll be easy in my class. I knew your parents." Sabriel frowned. "My parents have been gone for quite a while now," she said tensely," They have nothing to do with me being here." Clearwater let out a small laugh. "If you say so, Sabriel." she said smugly. Clearwater smirked and walked away, her black robes flowing behind her.   
  
Sabriel growled. She didn't like her, and she had a notion that the feeling was  
mutual. "Uh..Sabriel..." Ron said. Sabriel snapped back to reality and looked at him. "Oh, sorry, what?" she asked. Ron motioned to the fork she was holding. Sabriel noticed that she had bent the fork almost completely in half. "Whoops!" she said, laughing  
half-heartedly, "Guess they'll be short a fork now..." Harry asked, "What was that all  
about." Sabriel shrugged. "I don't know," she replied, "Something' about my folks. Who  
cares?" she replied, turning back to her food. Just then Malfoy approached her. "Joy,"  
Sabriel sarcastically said, "More good news." "Gee, becoming a teacher's pet already.  
What a shame." Malfoy said, smirking, as cocky as always. Still sarcastic, Sabriel turned to him and said, "Ah, Mr. Draco Malfoy. To what DO I owe this EXTREME pleasure?" She smirked as Malfoy scowled. "Meet me tonight in the library around midnight. Unless  
you're a coward?" Malfoy challenged. "Fine." Sabriel said coldly, "Just don't chicken out." Malfoy scowled and walked away. "It was Sabriel in the library with a patronus spell." Ron joked. Sabriel let out a laugh. "I wish," she replied.  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
That night, at midnight, Sabriel woke up. She silently turned off the alarm and  
reached under her pillow for her brooch. Suddenly she felt something smooth, almost like liquid. She gripped the object and pulled it out. Even in the darkness, she could tell that it was definitely silver. There was a note attached to it: "This is an Invisibility Cloak. Use it to sneak into the library tonight.-Harry" Sabriel smirked. "Guess he's not so bad..."she whispered to herself. She pinned the Cloak to her brooch, sneaked past the Fat Lady, and whisked off, silently, to the library. By the time she arrived, Malfoy was already there. "You're late," he said, not looking at her. "Sorry, Draco." Sabriel replied," I'm never punctual. Well, what did you want to talk about?" Malfoy paused at this point, his eyes went softer. Sabriel got a confused look and pressed, "Well?" Malfoy turned to her. "I saw you fall in the hallway." he replied, "What happened?" Sabriel's eyes widened in surprise and shock.   
  
Someone saw.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, so this had very small action in it. It's the first day!! Well,  
fear not, there will be in the next chapter as Sabriel meets Snape...with hilarious results. Sankyuu SOOOOO much for reading my lil' ficcy!!! ^^ Oh, and BTW, Professor  
Clearwater is actually my vision of Mihoshi with longer hair, lavendar eyes, and a  
REALLLY bad attitude. ^-^ 


	4. Puzzles Always Have A Missing Piece

Harry Potter and The Secret of Sabriel  
An original fanfiction by Karura  
Chapter 4-Puzzles Always Have A Missing Piece  
  
Disclaimer-All characters in this story are copyrights of J.K. Rowling. Except for Sabriel,who is a copyrighted character of Karura Koremanu, 2000. Enjoy!  
  
Someone saw. Someone saw Sabriel fall in the hallway, before The Sorting ended.  
And Draco Malfoy saw, of all people to see. Sabriel felt her knees go weak, but she  
managed to keep standing. "What-what do you mean?" she asked, playing dumb. "The  
hallway," Draco replied, "during The Sorting. You were talking to yourself, then fell all of the sudden. You seemed to be in great pain. Why?" Sabriel got an indignant look on her face. "That is none of your business. Why do you want to know, anyway?" Sabriel yelled softly, "You want to spread rumors about me like you do everyone else?" Malfoy glared at her. "I've heard about the O'Conners." he said, "Don't they have some sort of curse on them?" Sabriel had it. "My family is dead, leave them out of this!" she cried. "Would you shut up?" Malfoy hissed, "Mrs.Norris might hear you!" "I don't give a darn about any cat..." Sabriel whispered back, "If she sees us, I'll get rid of her like that." She snapped her fingers. "Yeah, right,"Malfoy said. He hesitated a moment. "I admire you. I always liked a girl who never pulled any punches." Malfoy commented, a coy smirk playing on his face. Sabriel's dark eyes narrowed. "Don't tempt me," she hissed back.   
  
Suddenly there was an unmistakable "Meow" from the corner of the room. Malfoy  
and Sabriel turned to see Mrs. Norris lay her cat eyes on them. "Oh, no!" Malfoy squeaked in a hushed voice. Sabriel snorted. "You baby..." She walked over to the cat and grabbed it by the tail. "Listen you dumb cat," Sabriel sneered, "One meow to Filch, and I'll strip your hide, hair by hair, got it?" the cat squirmed out of Sabriel's grasp and ran, terrified, but quiet as a mouse. Malfoy looked on in amusement. Sabriel shrugged. "You just gotta know how to talk to them." she said simply. "Most impressive..." Malfoy muttered. "Yeah, well, that's what happens when you're raised the right way," Sabriel said, smirking, " But, oops! You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" "Look who's talking," Malfoy sneered. Sabriel narrowed her eyes. "Listen you," she growled, "Just stay away from me, I'll stay away from you, and the year will go by peacefully. is that clear?" "Crystal," Malfoy replied smoothly, a cocky look coming upon his face once more. Sabriel threw one last warning glare at him before she silently sneaked out the door. Malfoy whispered to himself, "I will find out your secret, Sabriel. I swear, by the end of this year, I'll know what you're hiding..." he walked out the side door, "And I will use it to destroy you."  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
The next morning, Sabriel walked to breakfast in a foul morning. She sat at the  
table, eyes bloodshot and gritty from lack of sleep. "Sabriel? What happened?" Hermione  
asked. Sabriel explained the events of the night before. Harry said, "So let me get this straight. This was all because you fell in the hallway?" "I guess," Sabriel replied, "Weird, huh? I was expecting a fight for scaring him on the train." Ron added, "Well, at least he might leave you alone from now on." Sabriel snorted. "That little runt? Yeah, right. Look, I'll see you guys later, OK? I'll be late for Advanced Charms if I don't hurry." She ate the last bit of her apple and gathered her books. As she walked out of the Great Hall, Malfoy glared at her from the Slytherin table. He'd find out soon enough.  
  
Sabriel walked quickly to the Charms room, her schoolbag strapped over her arm.  
Just then she heard a voice. "Good morning, Sabriel." the patronizing voice said. Sabriel turned around to see Professor Clearwater standing there. Sabriel's eyes narrowed. "Hello, Professor." she said stiffly, "What do you want?" Clearwater smirked. "Touchy touchy..." she teased, "We can't attack each other on school grounds. It's against the rules." "Since when do you follow rules, Clearwater?" retorted Sabriel, who was very agitated at this point. The new Professor stiffened at this comment. "I see," Clearwater said, "You have thought up better comebacks, Sabriel. But enough of this inane chit chat. Where is the immortality potion?" Sabriel gasped at the remark, and finally realized how this woman was familiar. Sabriel's eyes widened and she stammered, "You---you are---The Messenger..."   
  
Clearwater smirked, her eyes held an image of pure evil. "That's right," she said, "I am The Messenger sent by Him to make sure you fulfill the rest of your payment." "I don't owe Him anything!" Sabriel cried, her eyes filled with rage, "It's His fault my parents are dead!" "As you will be, if that potion isn't delivered to him soon," the professer replied coolly. There was silence. Sabriel was silently cursing, trying to think. Finally, she replied, "Why does he need the potion anyway? He's already the strongest being on earth..." "Because," Clearwater said softly, "He wants to be the strongest being in the universe. It's no use trying to fight, Sabriel. You will surrender the potion, sooner or later. Maybe your little friends will prove some motivation--"   
  
There was a sudden, loud smack as Sabriel swiftly slapped the Professor across the face. Clearwater staggered backward, the looked at Sabriel, furious. As she drew her hand away from her face she looked at her hand to find blood on it. Sabriel gasped in shock, then looked at her own hand. Fingernails, almost like claws, were extended from her hands, the tips stained with crimson red. Sabriel then looked up at the teacher, who now had five red scratches across her cheek. They were also healing. Healing fast.  
  
"So," Clearwater spoke, softly, "You have the ability in you after all. Too bad you are so courageous and heroic. There are other, better ways to use that awesome power." Sabriel shook her head, tears stinging in her eyes. "Never again..."Sabriel whispered, "It will never happen again..." Sabriel then ran out of the hallway, not stopping for a moment to look behind her. If she had, she would of seen Clearwater smirking evilly, murmering, "Sweet little Sabriel...You can't tell anyone...if they know about your little condition, they'll lock you up and throw away the key." Then the professor laughed. "Which is probably just as well." she finished, faking a cheery smile to usher her students into class.  
  
Author's note: Well, there you have it. Chapter four is finito. Finished. Done. (About time, no?) Sorry it is so short, but I am loaded down with school stuff. I know I said Snape would make his appearance known in this chap, but this brain of mine is fried. Next note, I promise, will be Snape's appearance. PROMISE! Well, please review it! Till Chapter five, all! ^^ 


	5. Mysteries and Secrets...Sabriel's Forbid...

Harry Potter and The Secret of Sabriel  
An original fanfiction by Karura  
Chapter 5-Mysteries and Secrets...Sabriel's Forbidden Wish  
  
Disclaimer-All characters in this story are copyrights of J.K. Rowling. Except for Sabriel, who is a copyright of Karura Koremanu, 2000.  
  
Sabriel wiped the tears from her eyes as she hurried through the forest. After the incident with Clearwater, she could barely concentrate in Advanced Charms. Since it was a Friday, Sabriel had the afternoon off. This was good, as she knew exactly who to talk to. Apollo whimpered as he tried to keep up with his mistress. Sabriel stopped and looked back at her electric blue-eyed wolf cub. "Oh, I'm sorry. You're still sick, I forgot." Sabriel said apologetically. Sabriel picked up the small, auburn wolf and continued, "Don't worry, little one....Uncle will know what to do..." She continued to walk until she reached the familiar hut that had stood in the forest for years. Sabriel knocked on the door with a black, fingerless-gloved hand. Sabriel smiled as she heard the familiar barks of her uncle's pet, and her uncle yelling, "Down, Fang, get DOWN!" With this Hagrid opened the door, and a wide smile grew on his face.   
  
"Sabriel! My fav'rite niece! Ha ha!" Hagrid laughed happily as he swept Sabriel  
into one of his famous hugs. Sabriel chuckled lightly and replied, "Uncle, I am your ONLY niece!" Hagrid smiled and set her down onto the floor. "Yeah, well," Hagrid said,"Yeh'd be meh fav'rite anyway. So, what brings yeh ter these parts? Angella send yeh on anutha errand?" Sabriel replied, "I'm going to school here, silly! But Angella DID send me here..." Hagrid nodded. "Aye," he said, "I got the owl a coupla days ago." Then Hagrid looked down and saw the wolf cub in Sabriel's arms. "Blimey!" he cried, I didn' know yeh had a wolf cub!" Hagrid gently picked up Apollo and scratched it behind the ears. Apollo growled happily, fitting well into Hagrid's large palms. "Yes, well," Sabriel began, "He's been sick lately, so I was wondering if you could take a look at him." "Sure, hun," Hagrid replied, but then he took a closer look at his niece's face. "That's not the on'y reason yer 'ere, is it?" Hagrid inquired. There was a pause. "No." Sabriel replied softly.  
  
Hagrid pulled a chair out from the table and motioned for his niece to sit down. "What's on yer mind, hun?" he asked gingerly, patting his niece on the shoulder. Sabriel then explained the incident with Clearwater, and the bad vibes she received from her, but said nothing of the claws, as they were gone now, and she also kept quiet about the potion, because her uncle already knew...Hagrid listened, thoughtful, as Sabriel finished. "Well, uncle, what should I do?" Sabriel asked, "Angella would have an absolute fit if she heard about this..." "Well, Sab," Hagrid replied, "Let it slide for now. It seems ter me that this Clearwater has something more up 'er sleeve than ter tell Dumbledore. I wouldn' worry 'bout it. Now, lemme pour yeh a cup o' tea b'fore yeh get goin..." Sabriel thanked Hagrid, and there was a silence. Finally, Sabriel said, "Uncle?" "Yes, Sabriel?"  
"I think she knows about the curse..."  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
Ron gently picked at his food with a fork. He had so much on his mind lately...and it wasn't just with his classes. Harry immediately noticed his best friend's mood and asked with concern, "What's wrong?" Ron looked up at his best friend, knowing he could explain to him whatever was wrong. "Well," Ron began, "I know this sounds silly, but the Yule Ball is coming up, and--" "Whoa," Harry interrupted, "I thought the Yule Ball was for the Triwizard Tournament only." Ron grinned. "Didn't you hear? McGonagall announced in Tranfiguration that Dumbledore enjoyed it so much, he decided to hold it again." he explained. "I must not have been paying attention." Harry muttered, "However, I did interrupt, so please continue."  
  
Ron got a nervous look again. "Well-er-I really wanna ask this one girl..." Ron softly said. Harry smiled. "Well? Who is she?" he prodded. Just then, Sabriel sat down at the table, and Ron motioned his head towards her. "You're kidding!" Harry hissed, hsi eyes growing wide. He couldn't beleive that Ron would be interested in someone like Sabriel. Ron blushed furiously. "Stuff it!" he snapped, "She's intriguing, all right? I like her...she's strong, smart and...beautiful." Ron took a sidelong glance at Sabriel, who at the moment was laughing at a joke Fred and George Weasley told her. Harry nodded. "You have a point there," he agreed, "Even I admit she's quite a girl. I'd ask her if I were you." "But," Ron replied nervously, "What if she says no?" "If you don't ask her, someone else will..." Harry teased.  
  
Ron grumbled, "I know, I know! Just give me time..." Harry grinned  
mischievously. "Dare you to ask her now." he whispered. "Fine...I will..." Ron replied,  
uncertain. After he walked away, Harry whispered to Hermione, "Two Galleons says he  
chickens out..." "You're on!" Hermione cried. Ron slowly walked towards Sabriel,  
nervous out of his mind. *C'mon Weasley,* he thought to himself, *You can do this...*  
Just then, as if fate were in his favor, Fred and George left their seats, leaving a spot next to Sabriel open. Ron was finally standing next to her. "Um....Sabriel?" he asked. Sabriel looked up, saw Ron and smiled. "Hey," she replied, "What's on your mind?"   
  
Ron sat down and said, "Well...uh..I was wondering if you could help me with my Charms paper...You're in the Advanced class, you would know it best. So will you help me?" Sabriel replied instantly, "Sure! I'd be glad to help. I'll meet you in the common room around 8:00, OK?" "All right then," Ron replied, "Thanks. I'll be there." Sabriel flashed her bright smile again, then returned to her food.  
  
Ron speed-walked back to his seat, blushing like mad. Harry asked, "Well?" Ron  
relayed the scenario to his two friends. Harry mused, "Well, it's a start....guess we both lose, Hermione." Hermione laughed, while Ron looked at them, confused. "Don't ask,  
Ron." Hermione said gently. "Harry, be sure you stay out of our room tonight, OK?" Ron  
requested, "The last thing I need is you prodding me to ask her out." He scratched his  
red-haired head. "I'm nervous as it is..." he finished.  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
Later that night, around 7:00, Sabriel was gathering books in the library that she thought would help with Ron's paper. "Let's see..." she whispered, "This one might work." She placed it on a table, with three other books. As she went back into aisle she bumped into a figure. "Hey!" she whispered fiercely, "Watch it!" "Don't tell me," a familiar voice drawled, "Helping the Weasley boy?" Sabriel narrowed her eyes, focusing on the figure she bumped into. "Malfoy!" she whispered, furious, "Why are you here?" "Just doing some research..." Malfoy replied innocently. "Bull!" Sabriel hissed, "Leave me alone!" She tried to walk away, but Malfoy rested his hands on the bookshelf, trapping her between his arms. "Tell me your secret," he whispered, "And I will." Sabriel glared at him, but indirectly. "I will never say." she replied with dignity, then remarked, "You're persistent, you know that?" Malfoy opened his mouth to reply, but then someone walked swiftly by, pushing Malfoy towards Sabriel.  
  
Malfoy then locked eyes with Sabriel for the first time. Sabriel and Malfoy both blushed, as their faces were no more than a millimeter apart now. For a split second, Sabriel felt a force within her, almost like her heart was beating three times faster than normal. There was a pause of silence, the only sound being their breathing. Neither said a word, but Malfoy felt the hairs on his neck stand on end as Sabriel walked away, her arm brushing against his as she passed. Sabriel took one last, swift glance at him as she picked up her books, and exited the library. Malfoy felt his knees go weak, and he slumped down into a chair. The sensation he has just felt...it was unlike anything he had felt before. No one in his entire life had that effect on him. Ever. However, in some unnatural way...it caused Draco to have an infatuation with Sabriel O'Conner.  
  
Sabriel rushed out of the library as fast as possible, praying no one saw the event that had just occurred. When she finally reached the tower, she was panting, partially because of the weight of the books, partially because she was running. The Fat Lady asked, "Have you been running, dear?" "Don't ask...Jelly roll, jelly roll..." Sabriel managed to pant out in reply. The door swung open, and Sabriel set the books on the floor before collapsing on a couch in the common room. She averted her eyes to the ceiling, looking at nothing in particular, but trying to think. *What the heck just happened?* Sabriel thought, *I looked into Draco's eyes and for the first time in my life...I couldn't speak.* Sabriel closed her eyes, remembering the moment Draco was pushed into her. She could have moved then, struggled free...but it was like she wanted to stand there, staring into his gray eyes. Sabriel's eyes snapped open as the door opened, revealing Ron standing there.  
  
"Oh," Sabriel said, standing, "I didn't hear you come in." "Sorry," Ron apologized, "Are you feeling all right?" "Yes," Sabriel replied, I'm just fine. Well, uh, I found some great books that should prove some assistance to us. We better get started, it's getting late." Sabriel swept up the books into her arms, and walked towards Ron's room. Ron took a deep breath, sighed, and followed. *All right,* he thought, *I will ask her. I will...* Sabriel then sat down on the ground, brushing a strand of dark brown hair out of her face. Ron gulped, his throat suddenly growing dry as Sabriel's eyes met his. "Um, hello? Earth to Ron?" Sabriel joked, concerned. *I'll ask her...tomorrow.* Ron decided to himself, as he sat down, listening to Sabriel.  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
The next morning, Dumbledore announced that the next trip to Hogsmeade would  
be that afternoon, and reminded the students that only third years and above were allowed to visit. Sabriel raised her eyebrows. "Hogsmeade?" she wondered, "What's that?" Ron explained it to her, and Sabriel nodded, her eyes lighting up with each detail. "Wow! That sounds so awesome!" she exclaimed clasping her hands together, "I can't wait!" Meanwhile, Draco was staring at Sabriel from his spot at the Slytherin table. He just couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. "Malfoy? Malfoy!" someone cried. Draco jumped, and turned to face his friend Crabbe, who was looking at him strangely. "Hey, you OK?" Crabbe asked. Draco replied, "Uhh...yeah, I'm fine." Goyle smiled. "Ah, you were just thinkin' about how you're gonna beat Potter in the next Quidditch match, aren't you?" Goyle said, grinning. Draco forced a smile, and said, "Yeah, that's right. Exactly..." He took a last look at Sabriel as she rose from the Gryffindor table. They had to talk when they went to Hogsmeade.  
  
When Sabriel arrived at Hogsmeade, she managed to lose Ron, Harry, and  
Hermione in the Shrieking Shack, and wandered around, looking for Draco. Suddenly, a  
hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her into an alley. She was about to scream when she saw it was Draco. "Sabriel," he whispered, "We need to talk." Sabriel shrugged her cape off her shoulder. "You're telling me," she replied, "What on earth happened back there, Draco?" The young man shook his blond-haired head. "I don't know," he admitted, "Yet I did figure out something. I know this sounds insane, but...I realized that I care about you." Sabriel narrowed her eyes, more out of confusion than anger this time. "Seriously?" she asked. Draco nodded, his eyes remaining downcast. Sabriel leaned in closer, a playful smirk emerging on her face. "You know what?" she asked softly. "What?" Draco asked, lifting his eyes, only to meet Sabriel's own turquoise once more. Sabriel brushed her lips against his lightly. "I care for you, too." she whispered in his ear, pleased to see the surprised yet relieved look on Draco's face. He smiled, and Sabriel was incredibly amazed to see that it was genuine.  
  
Suddenly, they heard voices calling. "Sabriel! Sabriel, where are you?" The pair immediately recognized them to belong to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. "Oh no!' Sabriel gasped, " I better go..." Draco nodded. "I understand," he softly replied. They gripped each other's hands tightly in goodbye, then parted ways. Once Sabriel was out of the alley, she sighed deeply. It was a strange mixture of happiness and disappointment, she noted. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a hand clapping on her shoulder. Sabriel froze, slowly turning to see the figure that dared to touch her.  
  
It was Snape, one of the meanest teachers at Hogwarts. Sabriel stiffened, trying to act like she hadn't been doing anything wrong. "Well, well, well..." Snape sneered, "What have we here?" Sabriel smiled. "Funny, I was about to ask the same question." she said sweetly, "And with all due respect, sir, it's not very gentleman-like of you to sneak up on a lady like that." Snape laughed. "I get the feeling you're no lady." he said nastily. "Well, you're no gentleman." Sabriel smoothly replied. Snape narrowed his eyes. "What were you doing back in that alley, miss?" he demanded. "Tying my shoelace. Can I go now?" Sabriel asked, "I am kind of in a hurry."  
Snape said, "I am sure it can wait." Sabriel rolled her eyes. "I have to use the toiletries, OK?" she snapped, "Nature's calling, and there's no answering machine, sir." Snape snarled, "Watch yourself in my class, miss." Sabriel smiled. "Don't worry," she sneered, "I'm not even in it." Snape scowled at Sabriel as she turned the corner.   
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione came out of hiding then, amazed at how cool she was  
around Snape. "Fat git," Sabriel snarled, "He's lucky I'm not in his class, that..." Ron laughed. "The look on his face was priceless!" he cried, shaking his head. Harry got a concerned look and asked, "On a more serious note, why did you ditch us back there?" Sabriel grew an ashamed look on her face then. "I'm sorry," she said, "But there was just so much to see here...I couldn't help it." Hermione backed Sabriel up. "That's understandable," she said, "Sabriel, have you been to the Three Broomsticks yet? They serve the best butterbeer..." As the trio rambled on and on, Sabriel fingered the brooch that held her cape. She clutched it and wished. She wished that somehow, someway, that she and Draco could be together, without fear...  
Someday...  
  
  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
NOTES  
|  
|  
\/  
Author's note: Yes, yes, go ahead, gag. I've been "mean" in my fics lately, so this is a "fluff" chapter. I know it's mushy, but ABOUT TIME! Been meaning to do this since the  
beginning anyhow...In any case, love it, hate it, or just plain don't care, review it. I need input...or this is the last chapter of Sabriel. -_- It just hadn't been receiving the response I hoped for, and what's the use of wasting fanfiction.net's storage space if no one reads it? Basicaly, that's where my writing of SOS stands.  
  
In any case, if this IS the last chapter, I have a Pokemon fic I want to post, a Star Wars fic in development, and an original story called "Mirror, Mirror" I REALLY wanna get up, cuz it's gonna be good. In any case, whether this is the last chapter or not, I enjoy writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it. Hugs Happiness, Candy Canes, and good night. (11:30 PM....O_o) 


	6. Sabriel's Surprise!

Harry Potter and The Secret of Sabriel  
An original fanfiction by Karura  
Chapter 6-Sabriel's Surprise!  
  
Disclaimer-All characters in this story are copyrights of J.K. Rowling. Except for Sabriel, who is a copyright of Karura Koremanu 2000. (Scroll down at end of story for notes.)  
  
The snow finally started to fall. Sabriel gazed out her window, towards the Slytherin house. Thank goodness her roomate was asleep...Sabriel gently picked up her wand, whispered some words, and made some bright colored sparks come out the end of it. Then she waited, and a few seconds later, she saw return sparks from a room in the tower across the way. Sabriel smiled, then laid back onto the bed. It had been a few weeks since she and Draco admitted their feelings to each other at Hogsmeade. Although the pair could never be seen together, they always managed to slip small gifts or notes to each other in the hallway. The most anyone suspected of their sudden change of behavior (i.e. serious to deleriously happy) was the fact that they had gotten good grades on tests or something.   
  
Sabriel's happy thoughts were suddenly disturbed. She gently lifted up one of her hands. Holding it above her face, she wondered, *What am I? I am not human...yet I am not a thing, either. Mother, father...why did you have to die so soon? Why couldn't you have stayed around just a LITTLE longer...helped me deal with this?* Sabriel laid her hand back down on the bed and sighed. Life just gets good, then The Man upstairs decides to kick you in the ass with some really bad thing. Sabriel hated it, not telling anyone. Especially Draco, a person she could finally trust.   
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
Sabriel walked out to breakfast that morning in a very good mood. She was pleasantly surprised to see Draco flash one of his charming smiles at her when she walked in. Sabriel quickly smiled back, then turned towards the Gryffindor table. If anybody suspected anything of a releationship between them, they both were screwed. The reason was obvious; A Gryffindor and a Slytherin falling for one another? It wasn't right, nor was it natural. At least, that's what everyone else thought. In Sabriel's mind, it WAS right, it WAS natural, and it was all she could do to keep fom telling her friends and family the truth. However, Sabriel wasn't stupid. She knew that if a single whisper of their relationship got out into the open, all hell would break loose. Literally.   
  
Ron noticed Sabriel was troubled the second she sat down at the table. He immediately asked, "What's wrong?" "Nothing," Sabriel insisted, "I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." Hermione looked at her friend, concerned. "If that's your problem," she commented, "I just learned a new sleeping potion that works wonders.." Sabriel smiled. "No thanks, Hermione," she politely declined," It's just a case of insomnia; I'll get over it." While the three were talking, Harry was looking around the room when he noticed Malfoy looking in their direction.  
  
*Oh, damn!* Draco thought. he quickly turned his gaze into a sneer as he turned back to the table. Goyle and Crabbe were looking at him strangely. "Erm..threatening Potter..." Draco muttered. His friends grunted in reply, then turned back to their food. Draco wished he could just take Sabriel and fly away, far away, where the both of them culd just...be together, not worrying about social status, or what was right or wrong. Draco suddenly smiled to himself; the Yule Ball was this coming Saturday. For the first time, he couldn't wait.  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
Ron sat at his desk, scratching his head. He dipped his quill in the ink, then proceeded to write again. In mid-word, he crumpled up the parchment, irate and frustrated. "I can't get the words to come out right!!" he cried, throwing the parchment in the wastebasket. "Love letters?" said a voice from behind,"How cute!" Ron whirled around to see Hermione standing there. "Oh, hey," he said softly. Hermione walked up to him. "It's not going very well, I take it?" she asked, concerned. Ron shook his head. "No..." he repiled miserably, "I was never a poet. And anyways, who do I think I'm kidding? She'd never even THINK about going to the Yule Ball with me!" Ron slammed his red-haired head on the table. Hermione patted Ron on the back. "Don't worry, I'm sure SOMEONE will go the ball with you."  
  
Meanwhile, Sabriel went to her uncle's cabin to see Apollo. *I hope he's all right...* she thought, worried. She knocked on the cabin door, and Hagrid immediately opened it. "I knew it was you," he said, hugging his neice, "Come fer Apollo, eh?" Sabriel nodded. "Yes!" she cried, "I miss him terribly..." Just then, a young wolf the size of a normal puppy bounded out from behind Hagrid. Knocking Sabriel to the floor, he proceeded to lick her face in welcome. Sabriel laughed, then said, "My God! How did he grow so much?" Hagrid smiled. "Well," he replied, "He ate something that closed off his growth veins. Once I removed them, he shot up like a weed!" Sabriel stood, Apollo wagging his tail at her side. In gratitude, she hugged her uncle and said, "Thank you! You have no idea what this means to me!" Just then, they heard the door open.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in. Ron had to face the wall so Sabriel wouldn't see him blush. Sabriel smiled at the trio. "Hey you guys!" she cried, "Guess what? Apollo got better! Look!" Hermione gasped. "Oh my...how on earth...?" she muttered. "Long story," Sabriel replied, "I wouldn't want to bore you with the details." Ron suddenly blurted, "You're not boring when you talk!" Sabriel got a surprised look, then smiled. "Thank you, Ron," she said, "That's nice to hear." Ron managed to smile, even though his cheeks were still lightly pink, and his knees were going weak. Sabriel looked at her watch then. "Aii! Sorry, everyone, but I hafta go! See ya!" She ran out the door, Apollo running by her side.   
  
After her departure, Ron sat down at the teak table and slammed his head down on it repeatedly. "Hell...dammit...hell..." he chanted each time he hit the table. Hermione patted him on the back. "It's OK..." she said soothingly. Hagrid looked throughly confused. "What's his problem?"he asked, jabbing a thumb in Ron's direction. Harry said, "Well...Ron likes Sabriel. A LOT." Ron looked up at him for a moment. "Shove it, Harry." he snapped. Then he placed his head back on the table, moaning. Hagrid looked surprised. "Ron? Well, tha's good. He's a fine boy. I'm sure that my neice will like him, once she gets to know him..." All three friends looked up at Hagrid. "NEICE?" they cried. "Ooops..." Hagrid mumbled, "Wasn't suppos' ter say nuthin..." Hemione looked at him curiously. "How is she your neice, Hagrid?" she asked. Hagrid replied softly, "I wish I could tell yeh, but I can't. Sab will tell yeh when she's ready...on her own terms."  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
Later that night, Sabriel and Draco snuck off into the forest. Sabriel managed to get the Invisibilty Cloak out of Harry easily, and used it to get Draco out of his room. It made her feel guilty, but it was the only way she and he could see each other without making themselves revealed. When they managed to reach the forest, they found a grassy clearing, and the pair laid down to stargaze. While Draco pointed to the constellations, Sabriel remained silent, twirling a strand of her long, wavy, dark brown hair around her finger. Draco looked at her, concerned. "Penny for you thoughts?" Sabriel sighed, turning onto her side to face him. "Well," she began, "I was just thinking..." She looked downward then, pulling grass out of the ground. Draco turned onto his side as well, waiting for her to continue. "I know this sounds stupid, but be honest..." she went on, "Erm...do you think I'd look good with short hair?"   
  
Draco looked at her straight in the eyes. "Sabriel," he replied, "You would look good BALD." Sabriel laughed, then said, "Very funny." Draco smirked. "OK, OK... Seriously though, you would look good with shoulder length hair...but I like it long." As he spoke, he toyed with a section of her hair that had fallen over her shoulder. "And why is that?" Sabriel asked. "So I can do this..." Draco whispered back. He gently moved his hand behind Sabriel's neck, pulling her face towards his. Their foreheads touched, and the pair smiled. Then Darco closed his eyes, his lips finally touching Sabriel's. Sabriel closed her eyes as well, putting her arms around Draco's neck. Draco cupped Sabriel's face with one hand, using the other one to run his fingers through her long, thick hair. Then they broke off the kiss and smiled at one another.   
  
Then, as the first signs of sunlight shone upon the pair, they hurriedly stood up, brushed off their clothes, and ran towards the school. Sabriel and Draco were huddled under the Invisibility Cloak as they approached the SLytherin house. Draco gave Sabriel one last kiss and said, "Bye Sabriel...I love-" He was cut off by Sabriel, who had placed one of her long, slender fingers on top of his mouth. "I know..." she whispered, "I always knew." Draco jumped through the painting, and Sabriel smiled, hurriedly walking back to Gryffindor tower. She saw the Fat Lady, and a look of releif came over her face. "*I'm gonna make it...* she convinced herself. She was only a few steps away when suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.   
  
It was Professor Dumbledore. *Oh, damn,* Sabriel thought, *This can't be good...* "My my, aren't we up early this morning." Dumbledore commented. Sabriel gave a weak grin. " I felt like taking a walk." Sabriel replied,"I like being in the morning air." "But surely you aren't the only one awake..." Dumbledore continued. Sabriel was sweatting bullets right now. "Well, you know me." she laughed nervously, "Always the early bird..." Dumbledore looked at her curiously. "If you are the only one up and about, why the Invisibility Cloak?" he asked. *Dammit!* Sabriel cursed to herself. She had to think fast. "I don't like to be bothered." she said. Dumbledore almost smiled, but then said, "Go return the cloak to Harry, then come to my office." Sabriel grinned, then turned back towards the tower and groaned. She was in deep crap now.  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
Sabriel stood in front of Dumbledore's office nervously. * I wonder if he knows I'm out here...* she thought, considering making a run for it. Suddenly a voice made her jump. "I don't bite," said Dumbledore's voice from within, "Please come in." Sabriel took a deep breath, then walked into the room. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, munching on what appeared to be Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. He offered the bag to Sabriel, who politely declined, siting on the other side of there desk. "In case you were wondering," Dumbledore began, spitting out a hot sauce flavored bean, "you weren't called here for walking around before dawn. In fact, I too appreciate a good walk, to clear my thoughts." He then got silent as he ate a butterbear bean. Sabriel looked at Dumbledore, confused. "Then why was I called here, sir?" Sabriel asked curiously. Dumble smiled, that old twinkle back in his gray eyes. "Why don't you walk outside and see?" was his reply.  
  
With this, Sabriel walked outside, wondering what could possibly be in store for her. She opened the doors to the outside to find a girl with long, blonde hair constricted to a ponytail on top of her head. The girl smiled. "Sabriel!" she cried, running towards her. Sabriel looked surprised, then grinned happily. "Maria!" she called back. The pair hugged one another, laughing. Then Sabriel pulled away, looking at her long time friend. "Wow," Sabriel muttered, "You look so grown up!" Maria laughed. "Well, It's been years since we saw one another..." she replied.   
  
As the pair continued to talk, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore watched them from the window. "Albus," McGonagall asked, " Are sure it's...OK to have a Muggle on the grounds?" Dumbledore chuckled. "Now Minerva, Maria said that she knew all about Hogwarts, and the wizarding world," Dumbledore reassured her, "Her father was a wizard, after all."  
  
Outside, Sabirle continued talking to her friend. "There's just one thing I don't understand...How on earth did you get here, Maria?" Maria smiled, and let out a loud whistle. Suddenly, out of the sky, came a pure black hippogriff, his silky wings shining in the bright sunlight. Sabriel's face brightened even more as she walked towards it. "Maria..." she breathed, "You brought Eclipse! Thank you!" Maria shrugged. "No bigee. It is yours, after all." she commented, "Why do you call it Ecipse, anyway?" It was Sabriel's turn to surpise Maria as she parted some black feathers on Eclipse's wing to reveal a shining substance. Maria's eyes widened. "What's that?" he asked, her voice filled with curiosity. "It's his skin," Sabriel explained, "For some reason, his pigments contain pure gold. The black fetahers cover it up, but many an evil person has come for Eclipse's hide." As Sabriel spoke, she gently stroked the large hippogriff's back.   
  
As Sabriel led Maria and Eclipse inside the building, Professer Clearwater watched them from thw window, a purely evil smirk playing upon her lips. "Enjoy the last days while you can, Sabriel," she whispered, "Because come midnight on New Year's, your world will fall apart...and you will die for betraying Lord Voldemort." Then she laughed, and walked away from the window, her pitch balck robes flowing behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\ /  
V  
  
Author's notes: Sorry about that, but I had to let the ending sink in. I think the story's building up well, don't you? Heh...never thought I would get so into this thing...I look at the first chapter of SOS, then I look at this and it's like, "Damn! I sure improved a hellovalot!" But that's me, anyway.  
  
So so! I decided to let YOU have some say in the story. Who do you think Sabriel should wind up with: Draco or Ron? Please e-mail me with a response! Or put it in your reveiw...I don't care. ^^ Sankyuu!  



End file.
